


Where Do I Sign?

by LuciValk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Fingering, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Nyx pov, Polyamory, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, and lingerie, my god this is all just porn, oh yeah, secret santa gift, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciValk/pseuds/LuciValk
Summary: Nyx goes out for drinks with the prince's retinue and gets a little more than he expected.





	Where Do I Sign?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bickz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/gifts).



> This was written for the Sorrow and Bliss Secret Santa exchange for bickz! It's a little late and I apologize for that (I had originally started out with more plot, then switched when I noticed it was supposed to be 1-2k). I hope you enjoy, bickz!
> 
> Words: 1700
> 
> THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST PORNY THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND THAT IS SAYING SOMETHING. PLEASE TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE AND/OR NOT INTO THAT

Nyx had no idea how he got in this position.

He’d had his senses on alert, but the couple of beers he’d had weren’t helping. The second he felt the cool metal on his wrist, heard the clack of the catch tightening, and then the sound of the prince’s advisor’s voice in his ear, he knew things were going to get really good or really terrifying.

Turns out, it was a combination of both.

And it was  _ great _ .

He now sat on on a cushioned ottoman in the prince’s apartment, hands cuffed behind his back, and naked as the day he was born. Behind him, that same advisor knelt behind him, giving him a massage with some sort of natural oil that smelled  _ divine _ and soothed every achy spot in his body. The blond, Prompto, sat between his legs, kissing and sucking at the inside of his thighs, getting so close to where he wanted him before backing away again. The prince himself knelt over his lap, hands on his neck and shoulders with that same massaging oil, as he kissed him in ways he didn’t know a prince would know, one bra strap falling tantalizingly over his shoulder.

And, somehow, he’d turned away for a second and the three of them were all dressed in elaborate, black, lacy lingerie. He hadn’t been able to place enough focus to notice if they were matching sets or not, but he didn’t think so. He didn’t really care, either.

Across the room, the shield, Gladiolus, sat, grinning wide as he watched the others work. All he wore was a standard-issue Crownsguard street patrolman’s cap, legs spread wide to show off his massive cock - no, he  _ wasn’t _ jealous. Not at  _ all _ \- and held a crop in his hand. He gave out orders to the other three in a honeyed drawl and, if they didn’t listen, they got smacked by him and then kissed deeply. He seemed perfectly content to handle himself as he watched the show before him.

His head was swimming from all the attention on all sides, making him jump when Prompto bit the inside of his thigh. It wasn’t a hard bite, but enough to pull him back to his senses. A deep guttural moan sounded against his ears and it took him a moment to realize it was his. He blissed out again, tongue sliding against the prince’s as their lips stayed locked together. His instinct was to reach out and hold the man on his lap, and Ignis only chuckled when he noticed him trying to move around his handcuffs.

A deep voice sounded, but Nyx couldn’t be bothered to listen to what it said and only opened his eyes when the lithe form between his legs moved away. Noctis released his mouth to watch, leaving him to mewl a small beg when two of the three bodies ceased their attentions to him. Instead of turning back to him, the prince whispers, “Look,” and nods his head over to where Gladio sat.

He gave a small sound of complaint - he wanted the attention back on  _ him _ \- but turned to watch as Prompto climbed up to straddle Gladio’s thighs, back to his chest as he he started to rock his hips in something akin to a lapdance. Nyx couldn’t take his eyes off the scene, staring at the contrast between large, dark, and thick against the small, pale, and limber frame on his lap. His throat ran dry as he watched Gladio maneuver Prompto’s lacy panties down to his knees before grabbing a thing of lube.

His own cock twitched as he watched the large fingers of the shield disappeared behind the blond to work him open, the entire scene playing out like he was watching porn in his apartment. Gods, he needed to touch himself.

Noctis’s hand slid down over his abs, dipping down close to his cock and he arches forward to try to get him to touch properly. Instead, his touch disappears and he suddenly drops down, pressing down close and only the thin fabric of his panties separated their cocks as he ground them together. A sharp, keening noise that he would never admit to making tumbles from his throat as he starts to grind back desperately.

Before long, he was watching Gladio roll on a condom before his thick girth disappeared inside the blond, his features showing discomfort at the stretch but not pain.  _ Fuck, _ how did all that penis fit inside that small frame? He imagined he’d have trouble taking in something like that, but Prompto took it like a champ and almost immediately started bouncing on his lap as they started fucking right in front of him. He felt like he was being given a gift for being allowed to witness this.

His cock was weeping with precum as he ground harder into Noctis, a gasp of surprise sounding when Ignis suddenly pushed him forward and slid two slick fingers over his asshole. He wasn’t penetrating yet, but letting him have a taste of what was to come. A shudder tears down his spine as he accepts it, leaning his weight right off the ottoman to push himself to the floor with Noctis beneath him. Thankfully, the prince had been able to brace his shoulders in time and kept him from crushing his slightly smaller frame.

Noctis wastes no time in grinding up into him, wrapping his stockinged legs around his waist to pull him close. He groans at the contact, tilting his hips to rub their cocks together as best he can and pausing only to cry out when the advisor pushes a slick finger inside.  _ Fuck, _ he never noticed how  _ long _ the man’s fingers were. Or downright  _ magical _ . He made the whole process feel so good. He didn’t want this part to end.

His mouth stayed locked with the prince’s as he rocked back into those blissful fingers, pausing only to grumble a sound of complaint when the fingers stopped moving and withdrew. He didn’t have to wait long for more when he felt Noctis’s hand on his cock, dressing and slicking him up before pulling him closer with his legs to take him inside. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs at his surprised and reluctant expression. “Ignis stretched me out, too. Don’t you  _ love _ his fingers?” A teasing grin stays on his lips as he guides him to his prepared hole and pushes to take him inside.

He presses down closer at his pace until he filled him, moaning at the feeling of his tight walls surrounding him on all sides. “Fuck…” he breathes, barely getting it out before gasping as Ignis’s dick pressed into his own ass. He arches his hips, trying to stay deep inside of Noctis while angling to take more of Ignis.

While he’d been part of threesomes before, he’d never been with the prince and his advisor before. Which, he was quickly learning, added a whole new kind of thrill to it. If any one of his superiors learned of this, he’d be fired before he could even say it was worth it.

He moans as Noctis pulls him back into a kiss as Ignis entered him completely, taking only a moment before he started to move and thrust that delicious cock deep in and out. He went slow at first to get him acquainted with his size - he’d had thicker, but the length was questionable - then gradually started to speed up. He grunts a sound of pleasure, the force of his movements making him rock into the prince some.

With his hands still cuffed behind his back, he had no way to gain traction to begin a thrust, but thankfully Noctis wasn’t the type to be a pillow princess. He tightens his legs around his waist, rocking his hips in time with Ignis’s, bringing them all as close together as possible at once.

He gasps out sounds of his pleasure, a small whimper sounding as Noctis sucks a mark into his shoulder at the same time as Ignis starts kissing his back. He wouldn’t last long like this, with pleasure spiking on both ends and the prince getting a lucky guess on his sweet spot. He couldn’t see, but the sound of two voices crying out with what could only be mutual orgasm hit his ears from his left and that was the end.

He cums full-force into his condom, crying out wordlessly at the sheer power behind it. Breathlessly, he pants and begs for the other two to take their pleasure before leaving, and Noctis kisses him again and shoves his tongue into his mouth as he chased his own release.

Before long, it was over as quickly as it began.

Nyx lay on the floor, now separated from the prince and advisor as Prompto comes over to unlock his cuffs. He shifts to climb up unto the couch, leaning back as Ignis hands out bottles of water for everyone. “Okay, real talk,” he murmurs, taking a long drink from the bottle before continuing. “Is this a habit of yours? Snatching up random, roguishly handsome men and gangbanging ‘em?”

Ignis chuckles as Gladio sits back, his boxers back in place now. “Heh. Nah, not quite.”

Noctis comes up and sits next to him, gracefully draping himself on the sofa beside him. “You sure as hell weren’t random.”

Prompto grins from where he laid on the other curve of the sofa. His ass had to  _ hurt _ after having Gladio’s giant dick in there. “We may or may not’ve been planning this for a while. ‘Course, we woulda stopped if you seemed against it in any way.”

Ignis smirks and sits on a barstool, gracefully crossing his legs - one stocking had slid down to his ankle during their  _ activities _ \- as he says, “Would you be interested in joining us again?”

He looks between the four men, eyebrows raised at the return invitation. “Will I be handcuffed every time?”

Noctis leans closer, kissing the side of his neck. “That’s up to you.”

He grins. “Where do I sign?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Especially you, bickz!
> 
> Comments are love and, as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> -Luci


End file.
